


under a spot marked with an x

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Golden Age (Narnia), Naiads & Dryads, Once a King or Queen of Narnia Always a King or Queen of Narnia, Reference to the Reign of Caspian X, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: There is no water sweeter than Narnia's own.
Kudos: 2





	under a spot marked with an x

Reepicheep tells tales, in a time that will be, centuries after their rule, when Narnia is lost and won once more, of the prophecy given to him as he lay in exhaustion of birthing, of a destiny to be borne out by far distant waters, a sea with no trace of salt in it.

Susan hears the same tale, and many others like it, from the naiads and dryads with whom she breaks her fast. Her mind is not so caught - how could it be - for here, in this place, is salt and stretch of limb and the song of her people, and she can find none sweeter to her.


End file.
